The objectives of the clinical cancer education program at the University of Colorado School of Dentistry have been threefold. The first objective has been to enhance the diagnostic acumen of dental students, dental general practice residents, practicing dentists, faculty and associated health professionals as it relates to the detection of neoplasia of the head and neck. A second goals has been to increase the management and therapeutic competence of all of the aforementioned in the realm of head and neck neoplasia. The third objective has been to reinforce the concept of a team approach to the prevention, diagnosis, treatment and rehabilitation of the head and neck cancer patient. This continuation proposal seeks to build on a multidisciplinary program developed over the past five years by (1) providing additional didactic and clinical experience for dental students, dentists, medical and dental residents and associated health professionals; (2) developing a new satellite oral cancer screening clinic for alcoholics; (3) expanding oral oncology management clinics for the patient undergoing chemotherapy; (4) developing a pilot study of verrucous carcinoma of the oral cavity using faculty and clinical assistants; (5) developing new evaluation parameters; (6) expanding patient education programs, and (7) developing a course in Radiographic Pathology of Neoplasms for Dental Students.